


//The Will To Survive//~One~

by Jeelynasaurus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how Amaterasu and Tamaki (who are so close they consider themselves sisters) met and the journey from that first meeting to becoming Akatsuki members. They are two of my original characters.</p><p>"The Will To Survive" is the name of the story, and this is the first one shot in the series. We'll see how long this goes. The more feedback, the likelier chance I'll see this story through to the end! ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	//The Will To Survive//~One~

 I've been alone for so long. Living day to day with only hate, lust, and anger directed at me. When my mother died, the only person who showed me love, I came to accept that I would never again experience happiness.Then I finally found it again, and it was ripped away from me so cruelly. I've been fighting for my freedom for such a long time, and now that I have it-

     I don't know what to do with myself.

     Who should I be? Who _can_ I be? I'm a  criminal now. I guess I could become a ninja. I love to fight, and I'm good at it. What else is there to do with my life anyway? I'll become strong. Stronger than my father thought I'd ever be. I'll show everyone that I'm not worthless.

     My shoulders sag with the effort of remaining positive as I sit on this cold, deserted street. My clothes are torn and covered in blood and dirt. I'll have to throw them out eventually, but for now, they're all I have. I pull up my knees and then drop my head onto them, letting the tears and pain out for the first time since I began my mission almost a week ago.

     I hate myself for crying. Crying is a weakness, one that gives the enemy power over you. However, no matter how much I tell myself this, I can't stop the flood of emotions that rush out of my body. My red hair is splayed across my shoulders as the silent sobs rack my body. I'm so locked into my problems that I don't notice a figure approach.

     When I finally feel the presence above me, I immediately jump up, reaching for the katana at my back. The girl in front of me does the same, but she pulls out two Katana's. As I take in her features, I realize she does not seem ready to attack me. Her face is calm, a smile settling over pink lips as she assesses me.

     "You are Amaterasu Tanako, right? You sure look like the picture on the flyer."

     I raised an eyebrow. Flyer?

    The girl giggled. "Oh, you don't know yet? I suppose that would make sense if you've been living out on the streets this whole time."

     I just watched her, choosing not to answer as I tried to figure out what she was talking about. Had my recent exploits already reached this town?

     The teenager produced a flimsy piece of paper from the rucksack on her back and held out her hand so I could see it. My eyes scanned it tiredly. The "flyer" was a wanted poster for myself, with the terms "wanted dead or alive" written in big black letters. The price on my head was high, but nothing like those in the Bingo Book. I suspected the villagers wouldn't have enough money to pay someone who brought me back if I was in the Bingo Book. I smiled to myself.

    All I had to do was raise my bounty enough to be put into the Bingo Book, and then no one would dare to come after me. Everyone knows that those in the Bingo Book are there because they are extremely powerful. However, who would possibly train me in the ninja ways while I was a wanted criminal?

     I looked up into clear blue eyes that seemed to know something I didn't. I stepped back, my guard up once again, upset at myself for dropping it in the first place. Waist length black hair framed a delicate, pixie like face as I looked closer at the girl in front of me.She was so thin, it looked like she hadn't eaten well in ages. I noticed soon after though, that while thin, she was toned, leading me to believe she knew how to wield those katanas in her hands.

     The girl titled her head, and put the poster back in her rucksack, before thrusting her hand out again.

     "My name is Tamaki Zhang. It's a pleasure to meet someone as strong as you! I hope we can be friends." She smiled widely, her words sincere as she waited for me to shake her hand.

     She was going to be waiting a long time. Just because this girl was friendly didn't mean I could trust her. What were her reasons for showing me that poster? Did she want to chat with me before she took my head? I spoke for the first time since she had walked up.

     "What do you want?" I asked, my voice rough from a couple of days of not using it.

     Her hand slowly dropped as the smile on her face slipped, replaced by a sadness in her eyes. Startled, I quickly became angry as I realized what she was feeling for me. Disgusted, I spat at the ground in front of her.

     "I don't need your pity."

     She shook her head, before turning around and motioning for me to follow her.

     "I bet you want to become a ninja right? It's the only road left for you. I know someone powerful who would be willing to train you, and take care of you. Who won't judge you."

     I stood still, staring at her back, the anger gone as quickly as it had come.

     "Of course, the choice is yours. I know you don't need my help, but are you truely willing to admit that you can live out on the streets by yourself? You're too weak." Her voice turned cold as her words took a sudden turn, and I wondered where this honesty came from.

     Shaking off my curiousity, I lunged for her back, choosing to revel in my anger instead of acknowledging the truth. Tamaki quickly spun and blocked me with one of her swords, her body taut me with the skills of a ninja. I was strong, but it was purely physical. I knew nothing about ninja abilities, or how to use a sword. The katana was merely to scare off muggers.

     We struggled for a moment, before she pushed me back and I fell to the ground. The cold metal impaled itself in my arm as she hovered over me. I held back the scream of pain that threatened to escape my lips. I had endured worse at the hands of those men. Still, did it ever stop hurting?

     Her long black hair now looked like the hair of the reaper instead of an angel as she kneeled down beside my trembling body.

     "Do you wish to die, Amaterasu Tanako?" Her words glided over my skin, as slippery and deadly as a snake.

     I looked up, sure the fear was showing in my eyes. I couldn't push it down. To get away from all the horror, only to die here because of my own stupidity.

     "Answer me!" For the first time since I met her, Tamaki raised her voice, at the same time twisting the katana in my arm.

     "NO!" I cried out.

     My hands clenched as I brought a fist up into the girl's face. No, I didn't want to die here, and I wouldn't die here. Not after so much work and torture. I didn't get to do anything more however, because Tamaki withdrew her sword from my arm as she held a hand to her gushing nose. Despite the fact that I had just broken her nose, she was smiling.

     "Then come with me. My master can make you strong. I don't know your story, but I do know that you have the will to survive. Besides, I could use a girl to talk to, you know?" Her grin widened as her mood changed yet again, and she pulled my uninjured arm up so that I was brought unsteadily to my feet.

     I hesitantly gave her a small smile back, as I decided to take her up on her offer. After all, what other option did I have? To live on the streets and eventually die from starvation? No, I wanted to become so strong that people would quake in my presence. That way no one could take my back to that village, ever. That way, no one would be able to have power over me ever again. Not only that, but I was curious about this girl, and about this so-called ninja master. What was their interest in me?

     "Lead the way."


End file.
